


babies? | hinata shoyo x female! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, X female reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: you have a surprise for him after a match on his brithday
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Kudos: 55





	babies? | hinata shoyo x female! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!

⋆ first of all

⋆ hinata in a relationship is already the softest thing ever

⋆ we all know he’s good with kids because how he took care of natsu

⋆ sun pt 2

⋆ i said nothing

⋆ anyway

⋆ the two of you had talked about how you wanted children before

⋆ but neither of you made the move to do anything about it

⋆ he wanted to make sure his career was going places that he wanted it to

⋆ and y’know,,, actually be staying somewhat in the same place other than traveling for games

⋆ it was maybe two or so months before his birthday that you let him know you were ready to start trying

⋆ his job had become more stable and you were content with your job for the time being

⋆ he was so happy he literally cried right then and there even though nothing had happened yet

⋆ and thus the two of you began trying for a child

⋆ about a month and a half later while he was at practice, you took a pregnancy test due to missing your period

⋆ it came up positive

⋆ you were elated but decided to wait until hinata’s birthday to tell him

⋆ it was almost sad though, he had a game on his birthday, meaning you couldn’t spend the whole day with him, but you certainly went to the game

⋆ you had told his teammates prior that you had a surprise for him at the end of the match, but didn’t tell them what it was

⋆ no use in spoiling it for anyone, right?

⋆ anyway

⋆ they ended up winning the match

⋆ not really a surprise, their team is full of powerhouses

⋆ continuing on though

⋆ after the match you went to where you could meet up with the team to find hinata

⋆ “shoyo!”

⋆ “(y/n)!”

⋆ “happy birthday, baby.”

⋆ “thanks! also the team said you had a surprise for me?”

⋆ you told him to close his eyes

⋆ it took a moment, but he finally did

⋆ you grabbed his hand and gently put the a positive pregnancy test in it and told him to open his eyes

⋆ “wait- is this what i think it is?”

⋆ you nod

⋆ in his excitement he jumps super high and then hugs you softly

⋆ “i’m gonna be a dad!”

⋆ his team around him starts saying congratulations but he blocks them out to place a kiss on your lips

⋆ “thank you so much for everything, (y/n). you mean the world to me, and i couldn’t have wished for anything better on my birthday!”


End file.
